To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th-generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th-generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘beyond 4G network’ or a ‘post long term evolution (LTE) system’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 28 GHz, 39 GHz, or 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
In the meantime, high data rate service can be supported by cooperation of multiple base stations (BSs), for example, dual connectivity between macro cell BS (MeNB) and small cell BS (SeNB) or between small cell BSs or between macro cell BSs. Existing dual connectivity scheme is hard to support ultra-high data rate service since addition of new small cell BS operated in high frequency bands (e.g., >4 GHz or >3.5 GHz) causes on-going data degradation. More severe service degradation is experienced in case of radio link failure at small cell BS operated in high frequency bands (e.g., >4 GHz or >3.5 GHz). Such BS cooperation schemes should be enhanced for continuous ultra-high data rate service or ultra-low latency service which requires high speed mobility and/or ultra-high data rate and/or fast recovery from sudden signal drop and/or fast recovery from radio link failure.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.